Basara High
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: High School brings about love, drama, friends, studies, and wait...memories of the Sengoku Era? Join Masamune Date, Motochika Chosokabe, Yukimura Sanada, and Motonari Mori as they journey through their three years of high school. I do warn, however, that this is a shounen-ai\yaoi fanfiction. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos! Kiwasaki here to put up a new story, a Sengoku Basara Fanfiction. I know it's sad that I keep on making new fanfics and not finishing my older ones. But I am trying...at least I was almost done with Chapter 8 of Our Promise is Broken when my laptop and several other possessions of mine went bye-bye. Long story it is. Ne...Oh well...hopefully this will be enjoyable, since I have four chapters already typed up and ready for uploading. Though I will start with just this one. Okays? I don't own anything, well I own the outline of the city and thats pretty much it. If I did...no, can't think about what would happen if I owned the part of Capcom that works on Basara. **

**Warnings: Ooc-ness, shounen-ai, and the dangers of leeks.  
**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of Basara High.**

**Azure Awakening**

A steel blue opened when something was heard crashing on the floor in the kitchen of the two floored penthouse. The owner of said eye sat up and shook his head, ridding himself of the bed hair that he had. He grumbled as he glared at his alarm clock that said it was 7:58 in the morning, way before the time he had set for his clock to go off. He looked at his cell phone, a Samsung Galaxy (which model? He wasn't even exactly sure), and it's clock also read 7:58 in the morning. He was hoping that his clock was just wrong about the time for once. This was just one of those days that said he was going to be pissed off for most of it. He could just feel it. And to make matters worse, it was the first day of being a freshman in high school.

He grabbed his eye-patch off his nightstand and placed it over his right eye. One day, the explanation about his eye-patch would be said, however today is not that day. And that day is not too far off from this one. He ran one hand through his neck length brown hair and gave a long sigh. When the sigh was over, he found himself running to the bathroom in his room to relieve his bladder. Drinking at least three gallons of water right before going to bed the night before was killing the poor organ. The things that happens in a household of only three teenage boys were a mystery, just like the reasons of why they did things that were a mystery.

After he got through in the bathroom, he placed a pair of blue sweatpants on to cover the black boxers he was wearing as he slept. He heard another crash in his kitchen and decided that he was going to see what in the hell was happening. His feet made a soft patting sound as he walk over the tile floor that was in his room. Then he stopped in front of the mirror to look himself over. He gave himself what he likes to call his "dangerously sexy" smirk before fixing his eye-patch. Another crash in the kitchen...he had to figure out what was happening in there.

He made it down to the first floor and could smell something that he never had before in his life. He quickly moved to the kitchen doorway and saw his best friend\cousin standing there, holding a spoon and a spatula, and covered in flour. He tilted his head in confusion, knowing that there was no reason for him to be in the kitchen. They weren't allowed in there. They couldn't cook to save their own lives and half the time they can barely operate the microwave...unless it was a TV Dinner or popcorn. Whenever they actually cooked, they always ended up making a mess out of the kitchen and themselves.

He was trying to stifle back a laugh as he walked closer to his cousin. He wanted to figure out if the flour was in his hair because it looked whiter than it usually did. He couldn't hold it any longer and he let out the laughter that sounded a lot louder than what he expected. His cousin turned around, his right cerulean eye sparkling in the sunlight as the left was covered with an eye-patch.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Princess Shoto?" the brunette asked after calming down his laughter.

"Don't call me Princess Shoto, her majesty Kiwasaki. My first name is Motochika and I am a boy, thus making me a Prince!" the white haired boy pushed him.

"Whoa...don't call me by my middle name. And as your cousin I have a right to call you princess."

"And as your cousin, I can call you Kiwasaki, then."

"I am Masamune, leader of the Date Clan!"

"And somehow the Date Clan got the blood of the awesome Chosokabe."

"You're only awesome because of the Date blood that you have."

"Whatever you say, her majesty."

"Stop referring to me as a girl! And answer my question, Chika!"

"Which was?"

"What the hell are you doing in the kitchen to wake me up?"

"Making home made pancakes. I figured that since Akira-Battle-Butler could do it, so could I!"

"So is that why there's a raging fire on the stove?"

The two teens looked over at the stove together. When Masamune, the brown haired blue eyed teen, blinked slowly before it fully kicked in that he needed to stop the fire before the alarm started. Motochika, the cerulean eyed white haired teen, grabbed his cousin's arm and pulled him over to the sink so that they could get to work on getting rid of the fire. Sadly, Motochika's work in the kitchen isn't even half as bad as what Masamune could do when he actually thought about cooking. Just imagine a giant fireball of what is going to be assumed as food crawling towards you asking for you to put it out of it's misery. And that's what Masamune would most likely call boiled hot dogs.

Before the teens could turn the sink on, a black haired, brown eyed older teen walked into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher. He quickly got rid of the fire and looked back at the two teens standing by the sink. The two started to back up a bit with fear written all over their faces. He sighed and started to walk closer to them. They were two of the most awkward teens that he ever had the pleasure of being around all of his life.

"Oh goodness, Kojuro, don't kill me! Kill Motochika, he was the one in the kitchen cooking!" Masamune hid behind Motochika.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Mune," Motochika rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome. Someone had to save my ass so that the world can know the wonderful being that is me!"

"Will you care to tell him about yesterday's dinner disaster that you made?"

"Hell no! Chika...don't do this to me. We're cousins. Blood is thicker than Kojuro killing us. Come on, man."

"Masamune-sama..." Kojuro began.

"Shut the fuck up, Mune. If you're gonna get me killed, then you're dying with me!"

"Motochika-dono..." Kojuro continued to say something.

"It's not fair! I'm too sexy to die. All the guys that never got to see me and all the girls that never got to envy me for stealing their boyfriends! Chika!"

"Masamune and Motochika! I am not going to kill your sorry asses for ruining my kitchen this one damn time!" Kojuro screamed.

Motochika and Masamune both turned their heads to look at Kojuro holding a leek in his hands. To them, that was the most dangerous weapon that anyone could ever think of creating to put in a human's hand. When they think about every time that Kojuro has actually hit them with one of those things, it made their heads hurt.

Kojuro threw the leek and chuckled when it hit Masamune's head with a thunk. He sighed when the boy decided to be over dramatic about the whole thing and cling onto Motochika's arm as if he couldn't stand up on his own. Though he had to be a little glad that he had them around. He would have hated to be living in such a big place on his own without their antics to be used as entertainment. Though their efforts in the kitchen...he would love to get rid of all together.

"Why were you two in the kitchen? Do you not see the signs that are all over the place?" Kojuro asked them.

Motochika grabbed a sign off the wall (making Masamune fall on his butt in the process) and held it up. It was a crudely drawn sign, with people that are supposed to be Motochika and Masamune getting killed by leeks. In Kanji, it says that if Masamune and Motochika value their lives, they wouldn't go into the kitchen without permission. Those signs had been there for at least a year or so.

"Yeah...so um...why aren't you killing us?" Masamune asked as he stood up.

"It's your first day of high school today. It would be very suspicious if I go to school without the two of you being present. It would give the wrong impression that I actually killed you both," Kojuro answered.

"Akira-Battle-Butler cares about us!" Motochika cheered.

"Stop calling by that infernal name and go get ready for school. I'm driving you both today and most likely for the rest of the school year."

"What?! I wanted to drive Dragon to school today, to make all the other brats jealous of me!" Masamune pouted.

"No. You are not driving your Kawasaki r650 to school today. It is highly unsafe and I don't need you getting into a car accident or in trouble."

"But I don't wanna sit in that small ass car of yours."

"Do not insult my Toyota IQ. It serves its purpose of being safe and getting us places. Unlike that pathetic motorcycle of yours."

"Those are fighting words, Kojuro. You know I love Dragon and she just needs to be fixed up a little bit! Still has more room than that hunk of shit you call a car!"

"Say that to my face, Masamune-sama."

Before Masamune could say or think of anything, Motochika grabbed him by his arm and drug him out of the kitchen. He knew as well as anyone that Masamune would end up getting his ass beat by a leek...again...because he couldn't control his mouth...again. It wasn't like the "leader" of the Date Clan was weak, he was one of the best fighters that Motochika had ever seen. It was just that, Kojuro had the dreaded leek. That leek could stop ten swords in the swordsman's tracks.

As they made their way back to the upstairs part of the penthouse, they both began to laugh in that crazy little way of theirs. They were going to high school, and not just any high school, Basara High. Everyone knew that Basara High was the lower class high school of the town called Sengoku, and in the lower class schools came the better fighters. They were going to take the school by storm in the first couple of months. They were going to be even more bad ass in high school than they ever thought that they were in junior high. Masamune gave a fist pump...and quickly fell flat on his face.

**Crimson Beginning**

Light brown eyes opened up gently as the owner felt an arm wrapped around his midsection. He blinked in order to get a clearer view of what was around him and smiled as he saw his best friend. They had had one awesome sleepover last night and he was going to thank his Oyakata-sama for allowing it to happen. He gently removed the arm from around him and sat straight up. He grabbed his red hair brush off his nightstand, glad that he chose to sleep on the left side of his bed...it was by his night stand and the door. He started brushing his hair to get rid of all the tangles that decided to come back. He brushed his waist long brown hair twice a day, daily. Yet those tangles, they just wanted to get the best of him everyday. No worries. He'd just smile at them and make them pay for coming back.

The sound of snoring stopped. He looked over at the bed that his two brothers shared and saw that his older brother was starting to wake up. He smiled as he saw the mess of red hair sit up and the amber eyes look at him. He frowned once when a particularly stubborn tangle got caught up in his brush, but quickly regained his smile.

"Yukimura...isn't it too early to be brushing your hair?" his redheaded brother yawned.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, it's never too early to brush my hair. You see how long it is. It takes a long time to actually make it straight and perfect without all the tangles," Yukimura smiled harder.

"I swear, Yukimura...you have got to be the strangest boy in the world. And sadly, you happen to be my little brother."

When Sasuke received no answer, he pulled back the blanket so that he could go to the bathroom that was outside of their room. He kissed the forehead of his sleeping baby brother as he got up. He shook out his green pajamas once he stood up so that he could move a little more freely. Today was the first day of school, and while he was excited to go, he really wasn't ready for his little brother to be going there too. He would have to keep a good eye on him to make sure that he didn't get in with the wrong crowd, that the school perverts wouldn't take advantage of him, and most importantly that he didn't end up dating anyone. As he walked out the door, he his face held a huge frown.

Yukimura tilted his head in confusion as he saw Sasuke's frown. He wondered if it was because he wasn't ready to start waking up way before 9:00 in the morning or if it was something completely different. According to his alarm clock sitting on the wall, it was only 8:03. Yeah, Sasuke was just grumpy that he couldn't sleep until his normal time. Well, he was going to be happy later. He knew his big brother better than anyone, even Oyakata-sama.

"Yuki-chan, could you keep your voice down, I'm still sleeping," his best friend waved his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakaiya-san. I didn't mean to wake you," Yukimura apologized.

"Will you stop calling me that. My given name is Motonari, Yuki. So please call me Motonari-kun or something of that sort," Motonari's green eyes fluttered open.

"It's a habit of mine, sorry. You told me that I was the only person allowed to call you Sakaiya when we were in first grade together while everyone, including the teacher, had to call you Mori-san."

"Yes. And you still are the only person who has that privilege. However, we are going to a new school and if they start to call me that, then I will have to start going on a rampage, like I did back in the fifth grade. Do you remember that year?"

Yukimura cringed inwardly as he remembered the year that Motonari had started beating up everyone in their school for calling him the "Pretty Sun Boy." It was the same year that he had to learn how to fight as well. He had earned the nickname "Cub of Kai" while Motonari was "The Demonic Child of the Sun." They had calmed down by the time that they had entered junior high, but they were still fighting nonetheless. Of course Sasuke and Oyakata-sama knew nothing about them being crazy little fighters. It was something that they vowed to keep a secret with each other for as long as they lived.

"Let's not talk about that time," Yukimura finally said.

"Katsuyori is still sleeping. Keep your voice down," Motonari placed his left index finger to his mouth. "Oh right. Well can you believe that we're gonna be going to high school today. I'm really excited about it."

"I can see. You're brushing your hair more than what you would usually do."

"Well I have to look good. I mean Sasuke is going to be there and I know he wouldn't want to feel embarrassed by the way that I look. Uesugi Kenshin will be there too. We'll probably be the only freshmen that knows a senior. How awesome will that be? Everyone will be all starry-eyed at us because of our connection to Uesugi-san."

"Stop drooling over Uesugi-san. You know that he hardly ever notices us when he comes by the store. He only wants to see..."

"Oyakata-sama. I find it weird that he calls himself Oyakata-sama's rival when he owns a cafe and we have our convenient store. It is so strange."

Motonari chuckled and shook his head a bit. Yukimura was so naive that is was downright adorable to talk to him about anything seriously. This time it was over Uesugi Kenshin's rivalry with Takeda Shingen. Shingen's store was really popular around all of Sengoku, not just in the Kai neighborhood while Kenshin's cafe was best known in his neighborhood that was filled with college students. Though that wasn't the only thing, as Motonari knew. Kenshin also wanted a family like Shingen. Kenshin wasn't married, nor had anyone to call his significant other. Shingen was married, had two adopted sons (Sasuke and Yukimura), and a biological son (Katsuyori). What man wouldn't want a life like that?

Yukimura got out of the bed, allowing the long brown hair to flow behind him. He looked in the small mirror on his wall at himself and thought about how perfect he was going to look that day. He had the perfect outfit, sitting on his desk and wrinkle free. All he needed to actually do was jump in the shower, brush his teeth, put his clothes on, and style his hair. High school. He gave a little giggle as he thought about how old he was getting. Soon he would be old enough to work at Oyakata-sama's store. Then he would find the love of his life, hopefully a beautiful girl that was as smart as she was beautiful.

"Motonari and Yukimura, time to get up for school!" Shingen opened the door.

Takeda Shingen was a tall man of about 39. When I say tall, he was no less than 6 foot 5 inches and was as strong as an ox. He had deep brown eyes and his black hair was in dreads under a red helmet that was passed down through the Takeda family. He was a very loving man when it came to his family and he loved his two adopted sons as if they were his blood. Of course, Motonari was always welcomed in his home as a part of the family whenever he felt ready. He owed those boys his life as well as his baby boy Katsuyori.

"I'm headed to the bathroom now, Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura ran straight into Shingen's chest.

"Is it like that now, Yukimura?" Shingen punched Yukimura's chest.

The young brunette went flying across the room and made a dent in the wall where he landed. Katsuyori woke up hearing the crash and immediately began to cry. Motonari moved out of his comfort spot and held the little black haired boy to calm him down.

Yukimura got out of his space in the wall and started running towards the door. He put his fist back and summoned as much of his strength as he could muster in his small body. He jumped in the air and punched Shingen in the jaw. The smirk that followed showed off some of the traits that came from being the Cub of Kai.

"Yukimura!" Shingen punched Yukimura in the nose. "Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura punched Shingen in the stomach.

"Yukimura!" a punch to the chest.

"Oyakata-sama!" a punch to the shoulder.

Sasuke left the bathroom and was headed back to the room that he shared with his brothers. He heard the yelling of "Oyakata-sama" and "Yukimura" when he turned the corner. He sighed. How was it that this was seriously an everyday situation. He could only imagine how bad it would be everyday that they would have to ride in the same car together...going to the same school everyday...dealing with that... Sasuke sighed even more than before. He waved at Motonari through the small opening that he could get. Oh boy...this was going to be the start of the new school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Basara High! I told you that I had four chapters already typed up and stuffs. I just got to work on Chapter 5 which is all awesome and stuff to me. I hope that you all will like this chapter too. The weirdest thing is that I finished these chapters the same day that I started them...like withing three to four hours and that's with my distraction. Me, oh well. Disclaimer time! I don't own Sengoku Basara. If I did, this whole story would be a playable game and an anime. *sighs* So without further ado, Chapter 2...hahahaha it rhymed.**

**Azure Start**

"**Uninstall**, **uninstall,**" Masamune was singing.

Motochika, Masamune, and Kojuro were all in Kojuro's Toyota IQ on their way to Basara High. Masamune had brought his Ipod along with him and at the moment he was listening to Uninstall by the Vocaloids (he could only name Gakupo, Gumi, and Miku's voices). Motochika was playing Monster Hunter on his PSP...or more to the point the PSP that he took from Masamune years ago. Kojuro was stuck trying to concentrate on driving, or else he would end up killing all of them. Though, killing them wasn't such a bad idea until it came to the fact that they would all be sitting in Hell together if he did.

Masamune continued his singing, swaying his head back and forth as if in a trance. The only reason he was singing was because (in his opinion) it would bother Kojuro as he knew (or more to the point he thought) that his singing was the worse in the world. He was upset once again. This time it was over the outfit he was forced to wear to school. He wanted to show up to school wearing a blue sleeveless jacket over a tight black long sleeved shirt with tight black leather pants, blue tabi, and his straw sandals. He was denied it with the words "If you want to look like an idiot, go ahead. Though realize that it is still summer and you will need something that will keep you cool. Not all of the classes in school have air conditioning." He was still going to wear it, until Kojuro attacked him with two leeks. So he was forced into the blue t-shirt, black short sleeved jacket (that he was going to leave open), black jeans with a white studded belt that had a crescent moon buckle, white socks, and his black Nikes. So for the clothes fiasco, he was going to sing and sing loudly. Oh...Drastic My Soul was on. He was going to have so much fun.

Motochika had gone as far as to put in his ear phones in order to stop hearing his cousin sing. He didn't think that he had a bad singing voice, it was just that it was messing up his concentration. Nothing was worse than Motochika messing up in Monster Hunter because he would throw a fit and not a fit like a little kid would do. No, his fits would most likely end with some random person dying. That was what it was like to have him go through a fit because of Monster Hunter. He noticed that his purple jacket was starting to untie itself from his neck and, unwillingly, paused his game to tie it. He fiddled with his white short-sleeved, v-neck shirt, making sure that it was on straight. Now he could return to his game in peace.

Kojuro pulled into the school's parking lot, sighing softly. He could finally get out of the way of Masamune's anger for at least seven hours. It would have been so much easier if those two had decided to go to Sengoku Private High School for Boys...but he couldn't risk the two of them getting expelled for indecent behavior, well with Masamune it would be indecent exposure. He wondered how it was possible for the three of them to be such good best friends for so long, when they were terribly different. He stopped thinking on it and turned off his car. He was the first one out, stretching his legs cladded in white jeans. He crossed his arms over his chest that was cladded in a tan t-shirt that said "Katakura Demon" in red as he looked at all the students crowded outside. This was going to be nothing like the year before when he was a freshman. As a junior, he was going to do so much better in his studies and even join the gardening club.

Masamune practically jumped out of the car through the windows while Motochika calmly stepped out. The two looked at their new school and became instantly impressed by the amount of students that were already outside. All the kids that they could pick a fight with, all the guys Masamune could flirt with, all the people Motochika could torment because he had Monster Hunter. Those two could only truly think about one thing, even after all that they had just thought about, and that was...

"We actually made it to High School!" Motochika and Masamune grabbed each other's hand in a manly way.

"Somehow you two managed to get here. I can say that I'm impressed," Kojuro clasped his hand on their backs.

"Kojuro...man, that means a lot coming from you," Masamune struggled to hold back his...manly tears.

"Well, Masamune-sama, I always knew that you could do it. I just had to make sure that you actually tried to get there and not bring Motochika-dono down with you."

"Hey, I'm the only one that will make myself fail, not Mune-chan. In case you've forgotten, I'm the smarter one in academics," Motochika boasted.

"No one's doubting you, Chika-kun. I know you're the school smart one, I'm the leader of the Date Clan, I have to know politics and all that useless shit."

"Your family creates medicine. Why would you actually need to know politics, Masamune-sama?"

"Because Mune-chan is going to own the entire world, with me as his left hand. I can't even see through my left eye, but that just goes to show that he trusts me that well."

"And your right hand will be whom, My Lord?"

"You, of course, Kojuro. You've been watching my back for years. Besides...you can see through both eyes so we won't have to die."

The three teen boys stood there looking at the school together. Motochika and Kojuro wanted to make Masamune's unrealistic dream come true and it started with making sure he made it pass high school. Masamune held his head high as he thought about his future with two of the most loyal people he had around him. They all knew that this year was going to be a trial and that they needed to get through it in order to make all of their dreams a reality. This is where it would start.

**Crimson Heart**

Yukimura was sitting in Oyakata-sama's Chevy Impala and was getting to be very impatient. They were already five minutes late, mostly because Katsuyori didn't want them to leave him back at the house. He wasn't upset at his baby brother, just a little annoyed that he had made them late for school. He would forget about it later and give the boy a hug and something sweet. It was just that simple to him. Well it could be more complicated but the brunette didn't like to make things more complicated than what they already were.

Motonari was reading a book on botany or for the normal folks, plants and flowers and all that stuff. His head was resting on Yukimura's shoulder and his legs took up the rest of the space in the backseat. He wasn't feeling too pressed for time, it was only the first day of school and the most that they would have to do is introduce themselves. That was not something he actually wanted to do. He just wanted to get through school and be around Yukimura more. In all seriousness...the naive brunette was his only friend and he just wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. It was a simple request, but one that his parents often didn't want.

Sasuke sat up in the front passenger seat with Shingen...who was driving by the way. He was dreading the drive to school and wished that all the red lights would last longer and that all the green ones would suddenly turn red. He wasn't ready to allow Yukimura to go to the high school that he went to. Yes he would be there as well as Uesugi Kenshin, but that wasn't enough to protect him from the perverts. His little brother was too nice and too trusting of people and Sasuke feared that it would allow the wrong people to get close. Hopefully, and he was hoping hard, that Mori's cold personality would put people off. It helped them through junior high where they both realized that there was just too many people trying to get into other people's pants. And then a chuckle came from the redhead. The adorable face Yukimura made that day was so priceless.

Shingen parked the car and looked at his three boys as they exited his Impala. He could feel a tear as it rolled down his cheek. He remembered changing Yukimura's diapers and feeding Sasuke. He remembered explaining to Motonari that he was an honorary Takeda even though he had his own family. Those three boys that didn't have his last name but he loved them all equally, were growing up. He didn't remember tearing up when he took Sasuke to school the year before, but maybe it was the fact that all three of them were together that made it seem so sad. He was proud of them, each and every one of them. Motonari, his little cold bookworm, Sasuke his sneaky little ninja, and Yukimura, his little happy dreamer.

"Sasuke, make sure that they get to their classroom safely. Watch after them to make sure that they aren't getting into any trouble," Shingen said.

"Of course, pops. When it comes Yukimura and Mori, I know what I have to do," Sasuke saluted Shingen.

"Motonari, try to make one new friend today. Could you do that?"

"In all honesty...I have no idea if I can or cannot. I don't know the type of people here and I have to observe them to decide if I want a friend out of them or not. Though...I will try because you asked, Takeda-san," Motonari gave a smile.

"I told you before you can call me pops, dad, father, Shingen, or even Oyakata-sama. Takeda-san is like saying that you've only been my son's friend for the past three months."

"I will try not to call you that from now on then, Shingen-san."

That is probably the best I'm going to get from that boy. He's so formal and it's scary sometimes. It also rubs off on Yukimura who sees everyone and everything as his friend. Shingen thought

"Yukimura, be careful. Don't run into trees, people, walls, desks, chairs, and all that other stuff you tend to run into...And...where did you get that outfit?"

"Huh? Oh. I picked this out myself. Do you like it?" Yukimura held the most adorable smile on his face. "And who said that you could by this? Seriously, did you even look in the men's section of clothing?"

"Oyakata Wife-sama. She says that because I picked it out, it should mean something special. Besides this was in the junior section. You know that I just got to the height of 5"2, Oyakata-sama. I'm not exactly growing the way that most people think that I should. I used to be taller than Sakaiya-san, I mean Motonari-kun."

"...Yukimura, we're going to go shopping after I get off work. I'll see you then," Shingen sighed and drove off.

Let's talk about Yukimura's outfit now that they're done talking. The brunette had on a red jacket that barely came to his naval that was wide opened and a tight white shirt with flames on the bottom that reached his waist. His pants were tight enough to be considered another layer of skin, they started at his hip-line, and were the color white. He had on his red high-top Converses that he had taken the liberty to write his name all over along with several stars and hearts. His long hair was tied back into a ponytail with a piece of string since he didn't have time to look for the ribbon he usually tied his hair with. The only accessory that he had on was the friendship bracelet on his left wrist that Motonari had made for him about two years previously..to which Motonari made sure to make it look completely feminine. All in all, Yukimura was bait for the perverts that lurked around.

Since we're talking about outfits, we're gonna look at Motonari. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a picture of a heart breaking and bleeding on the front and the heart split in two on the back. His pants were also black and wear tight jeans, still not as tight as his best friend's pants. On his feet were knee high black leather boots. His friendship bracelet was on his right wrist and looked a little more manly than the one he made. His brown hair was left down but straighter than what it was when he first woke up that morning.

Shall we take a look at Sasuke? Yes we shall. He didn't dress as...well, he didn't have a lot of tight clothing so we shall say. His t-shirt was in the color of army fatigues and fit quite well on him without it being too tight. His blue jeans were loose as well and hung off his hips slightly while he covered is feet in a pair of black Timberland boots. His hair was just the same as it was when he woke up, just all over the place, though he wore a headband, the same color as his shirt, to keep his hair out of his face. The tightest thing on his body was probably his headband, which was how he liked it.

A blue Nissan Altima pulled up as the three boys started to go into the school. The car's passenger's side door opened up and there was a boy with long dark brown hair coming out of it. If the overly long ponytail wasn't strange enough, on his bright yellow jacket was a small white monkey. He stood straight up and looked at the three teens with a huge smile upon his smile. A young woman got out of the car's driver's side. She was taller than him and her hair was a lighter shade of brown than that of the boy's. She also smiled at them.

"Are you guys late too?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Sasuke answered.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought that Keiji would be the only one that was late on the first day. I told him not to bring Yumekichi, but no, he has to take that monkey with him everywhere."

"Well we'll get him to his class, ma'am."

"Oh...Keiji? Maeda Keiji?" Yukimura's eyes widened a bit.

"That's me. Oh my goodness! Sanada, Yukimura and Mori-san!" the boy, known as Keiji, smiled.

"You're going here too? I thought I had finally gotten rid of you for a while," Motonari didn't even glance upwards from his book.

"Oh. These guys are your friends? Well introduce me to them, Keiji," the woman asked sweetly.

"Right. Yukimura-kun, Mori-san, this is my aunt Matsu. Matsu, this is Yukimura-kun and Mori-san, we went to junior high together," Keiji pointed at the respected people.

"That is so nice. You all take care of each other please. I have to get back to my husband to make sure that he gets to work on time."

Matsu waved at the four boys as they walked into the building with a smile. She got back into her Altima, glad that her adopted nephew would be able to be around people that he knew. She was afraid that she would have to sit in class with him for the first day and possibly make her husband miss a day of work. Then it hit her. He never introduced the redheaded boy that answered her first. Maybe he was new to the group or something like that. As long as they all got along, she guessed.

**The Combination of Azure and Crimson**

Masamune sat in the back of the homeroom class with Motochika and a friend from their old middle school, Tokugawa Ieyasu. They hadn't seen each other in so long that they decided that they were going to catch up on what had been happening since the last day of middle school. It had seemed that their teacher was going to be late, so talking was welcomed.

Ieyasu was actually a year younger than them but was smarter than what everyone thought. He was a brunette that kept his hair short and at times wore a hat. He had brown eyes the same color of his hair, something that everyone thought was really special especially when the sun light hit them just right. He was actually a very shy kid and he looked up to Masamune and Motochika for their outgoing personalities and never caring about what someone else thought. He never envied their grades. He cringed when he thought about the first time he actually saw Masamune's report card. How he made it to high school was way beyond his understanding.

"Tokugawa-kun, you need to loosen up some. It's the first day of school and your first impression to everyone will be the nervous kid in the back with the two bad ass eye-patch wearers," Motochika hit Ieyasu in the back.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Ieyasu asked.

"I dunno. It could be. I mean Mune-chan and I are going to show this school that we're gonna kick some serious ass of anyone that we wanna kick."

"Chosokabe-san, must you use such vulgar language? We are in a classroom."

"That actually makes it better! I'll say what I want because I have freedom of speech!"

"Oh boy. This year is going to be interesting with you in my homeroom class."

"Of course...hey, Mune-chan? What's the deal with you being all quiet and shit?"

"It's nothing. I was listening to your conversation and didn't feel the need to say anything," Masamune smirked.

As the boys in the back were talking, Yukimura, Keiji, and Motonari were escorted into the room by an older feminine looking male teen with white hair that has an aqua streak running through the middle and narrow aqua eyes. Yukimura was all but drooling and hanging on the teen's arm while Motonari continued reading his book on botany. When the three reached their classroom, the older teen kept Yukimura outside for a little bit.

"Yuki-chan, are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course, Uesugi-senpai. I'm just happy that I'm allowed to go to the same school as you," Yukimura blushed.

"Yuki-chan, you can call me Kenshin. I do not mind it at all, in fact I would prefer it."

"Yes...yes I will call you Kenshin-senpai."

"I have a present for you. It's kind of a late gift for you being accepted into Basara High."

"Thank...thank you very much, Kenshin-senpai."

"I have class now, so I shall see you later, Yuki-chan."

Kenshin walked away from the blushing teenage boy after he gave him a small box wrapped in red paper. He chuckled as he thought about how adorable the boy looked with that blush upon his cheeks. Then he gave a sad sigh as he thought about the emotions that the boy must be going through. One day he would have to tell him the truth and that actually pained him. As far as he knew, that someday could be a million years later. He would keep it at that.

Yukimura walked into the classroom to see that Motonari and Keiji were still at the door. Keiji was scanning for a place that all three of them could sit at while Motonari was too busy reading his book. Yukimura saw an opening near the back of the classroom where three other boys were sitting. He grabbed Motonari's hand with his free hand, knowing that the other brunette would soon follow.

Masamune's blue eye caught the sparkling brown eye of Yukimura. He didn't know why, but he felt a blush creep up to his face at the happy boy waking towards them. The other one was just happy that he had a present and a place to sit at for class. Then Yukimura stopped right by the desk that belonged to Masamune. The two stared at each other as if there was nothing else left in the world. The only thing that mattered was the person that they were staring.


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Kiwasaki is back! Yes, yes. Nya. I feel so special. My guest reviewer, I plan on keeping this going and having two sequels. After all, I have to go through three years of high school filled with Sengoku Warlords. I have so much planned for all of this that it isn't even funny. Thus I can't let this die like I have let a lot of things die...just not the stories on this site. Anyway, chapter 3 of Basara High. Oh my, it feels like forever ago that I started this story within my mind. I'm glad that I can keep this going and filled with a lot of emotions. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Capcom or Sengoku Basara or anything else in here that may be copyrighted. I do own the plot to this story so yeah. ENJOY! Kind of sorry that this is so short compared to the others.**

* * *

_**Royal Purple Majesty**_

We last left off with Masamune and Yukimura staring at each other in the middle of their homeroom class. It was strange how they felt as if they had looked into each other's eyes before, just a long time ago. It was just that a long time ago felt like lifetimes ago and yet just yesterday all at the same time. They wanted to know who the other was and why was there such a powerful pull towards them. Something like that didn't come around every day of their lives and that made it the most important thing to them.

That was until Motonari pushed Yukimura into a seat. He had grown awfully tired of standing up; his legs were not meant to be used in such a fashion. After he made sure that his best friend was in a seat, he took the seat in front of him and watched as Keiji sat down beside him. His botany book was closed and he had to wonder one thing, why was it that this unknown eye patch wearing bastard had captured his best friend's attention almost as long as Usage-sempai would. Well now, this means war. No one, and he meant no one, took away the attention that was meant for him.

"Aren't you the little pretty one," Motochika said.

"I hope you are not referring to me in such a manner, you...I cannot find an insult just yet, but I will," Motonari glared at the white haired teen.

"I like him, Mune-chan. He's fiery." Motochika could only smile.

"Be careful with what you like, Chika-kun. He could be more fire than what you asked for," Masamune continued looking at Yukimura.

"Mongrels. Why must we come here, Yuki-chan?"

"Because in all honesty, it's the closest high school to home so Oyakata-sama doesn't have to leave work to get us. In case you forgot about our last incident on the metro bus system," Yukimura glanced down at the box sitting on his desk.

"What's in the box? Is it from Uesugi-sempai?" Motonari looked at the box.

"It's a present from _Kenshin-senpai_, Motonari-kun." Yukimura giggled.

"So your name is Motonari-kun? It becomes you like you should become mine!" Motochika interrupted the conversation between the two best friends.

Motonari took the time to stand up and gave a glare so harsh that it was impossible to believe that it was coming from such a delicate looking boy. Yukimura and Keiji both grabbed his arms to try to pull him down. The rest of the class was staring at the back of the class when the young brunette slapped Motochika in the face, making Yukimura fall back in his seat. His glare softened only a tad bit before he patted his best friend's head in a sort of apology.

"You will never in your pathetic life consider calling me Motonari or anything resembling my given name. You shall call me Mori-san just like the rest of this pathetic school or I swear that there will be worse repercussions than a slap to the face," Motonari sat down to give his friend a hug. "You would be best to forget that I exist, shiori-baka."

"Hold it there, _Motonari-kun_. Insults are one thing, but you just slapped my best friend's face just because of what he said. I dunno where you're from or what junior high you hail from, but in the neighborhood of Oshu and Shikoku Junior High, you don't hit people because of something that they say. You're asking for a fight on the first day by the leader of the Date Clan," Masamune grabbed six pens, three in each hand.

"Oshu? You are from an upper-class neighborhood coming to a rat's place like downtown Sengoku? And everyone thought I was a fool for being from Aki. Look, you do not wish to fight me. You know that you will not be able to handle fighting against someone as strong as myself, Date-sama. I will allow you to attack me in retaliation for what I did to your friend, if you so insist. Though I will say this, you are not allowed to call me Motonari either."

Masamune looked at Motonari, unsure of whether or not he should attack him. He looked over at the smaller boy sitting near him and realized that he would just be pushing the boy away from him. Why did he care about something like that? Motochika meant a lot more to him than some random kid that just showed up out of nowhere.

Motochika, getting rid of the initially shock of someone actually being brave enough to hit him, even if it was such a puny slap, began to laugh at the serious look on his cousin's face. He couldn't believe that he was going to take this beauty of guy seriously for the slap. It was just that and he had taken harder hits before. Please, he couldn't even feel the sting anymore and he was pretty sure that the last guy that Masamune dated hit him harder than that. Then he laughed when he thought about the guy deemed Scumbag by Kojuro.

"Please accept my apology on behalf of Mori-san. He usually isn't this hostile towards people, so he must be having a bad day already. I am very sorry about all of this," Yukimura stood up and bowed at Masamune.

"Huh? Look, kiddo, where I'm from you can't apologize for other people. They apologize for their mistakes," Masamune put his left hand down.

"Mune-chan, it's not a big deal. He hits almost as hard as Scumbag and you know how that one played out," Motochika wrapped his arms around his cousin's midsection.

"Fine, then. I won't hurt him, but I will only accept his apology if the little guy tells me his name. That should be fair enough."

"My name is..." Yukimura began.

"Sit your young asses down in the back of the class!" the teacher finally showed up.

Their teacher was an old man that looked as if he had seen more days than all the kids in his classroom ages combined. He had on a pointed purple hat with a sign that looked much like the Triforce sign from the Legend of Zelda. He had a long white beard that reached his chest and a white mustache. He wore a purple button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. He wrote his name in Kanji on the black board and it said Hojo, Ujimasa. There was lightning flashing outside and thunder crashed even though it was a clear day outside. Somewhere, they heard a man scream or a little girl. It was too high-pitched for anyone to make out completely besides the fact that it was a scream. All of the students questioned what was happening around them and who in the world this teacher that they had was. They were all afraid that if one of them asked anything, they would turn out like the person screaming.

Masamune looked over at Ieyasu who sunk back in his seat. He gave a small smirk as he thought about the man's name and looked at Motochika. His cousin had the same look on his face as he looked closely at the board. The two had something going on in their minds that did not seem to be the smartest thing in the world. Ieyasu just sighed as he realized that he was somehow going to be part of this. It would be middle school all over again, and he hated the thought of that.

Keiji snickered at the thought of saying something out loud about their teacher's name. He knew better than to do something about it, because he had Yumekichi hidden under his yellow jacket that he zipped up. Yukimura looked over at Masamune, blinking ever so slightly. He was a little confused on the smirk that was on the other teen's face. It was something that he wanted to be in on. Motonari didn't care about anything that was happening in the very least. He already knew that all of today, in every class, they would just be talking about themselves and he hated that. So he was just going to read his botany book.

"Hey teacher!" Motochika raised his hand with a smirk.

"It's Hojo-sensei or Mr. Hojo to you, student. Now what do you want?" Hojo-sensei looked at the white haired boy.

"Where are Vincent Valentine and your son?" Masamune asked.

"What the hell are you talking about, boys?!" Hojo-sensei yelled.

"Well, you are Hojo, and well Sephiroth would be your son. Since Sephiroth is your son, somewhere is a Vincent Valentine in a coffin. We're just looking for them," Ieyasu said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you three?!"

"Where is Vincent Valentine?!" Ieyasu, Masamune, and Motochika all yelled.

* * *

_**Azure...Hallway**_

Masamune, Motochika, and Ieyasu were all standing in the hallway holding buckets of water as punishment for what they had said in class. Motochika and Masamune were giving off equally scary grins while Ieyasu kept looking towards the floor. It was worth it and they knew that it was. Soon Ieyasu started laughing when they were trying their hardest not to look so happy at their punishment.

Kojuro was walking the halls to get back to his class from the bathroom. He thought that he heard laughter, which was far beyond unbelievable as everyone was in their classrooms. But then he thought that he could hear Motochika and Masamune laughing their asses off in the hallway. He had to get away from them, they were driving him insane. He couldn't take it if he thought that he could hear them getting into some kind of mischief like they usually did. And then he saw them standing outside of Hojo-sensei's door. His jaw dropped as he realized what those idiots could have done in the last twenty or so minutes.

"Do you think he knows Ex-Death?" Ieyasu laughed.

"Oh Gackt no! What if he knows how to separate Ex-Death from his ass and puts us in there? My face is too sexy for the Void!" Masamune almost ran behind Motochika.

"I just wanna know where Vincent is at. You know that is one sexy man. Other than Gackt and Motonari-kun, there is no other man in the world that I would love to be with," Motochika smirked.

"Heh. Be around me any longer and we might be fighting over men, Chika-kun."

"Am I the only fully straight one here?!" Ieyasu sighed.

Masamune felt something hit his head and let out a muffled scream when he saw that it was a leek. Motochika and Ieyasu looked at where the leek was thrown from to see a very angry Kojuro. If he was any angrier, Motochika was pretty sure that there would be steam coming from his ears. The two older teens were beginning to cower as Ieyasu blinked slightly. There were two leeks in Kojuro's hands and he wasn't afraid to use them in school.

"What the hell did you two do?" Kojuro yelled.

"We wanted to know where Sephiroth and Vincent Valentine were," Motochika said.

"Why the fuck did you two do that?" Kojuro could feel his eye twitch.

"C'mon, the man's name is Hojo. Doesn't that cross as suspicious?" Masamune tilted his head.

"No. And did you drag this poor boy into it?" Kojuro sighed.

"No, I dragged myself into it. My name is Tokugawa, Ieyasu. I...I...did it myself," Ieyasu said shakily.

"You poor child," Kojuro shook his head.

Hojo took the time to stick his head out of the classroom to see how his three disrespectful students were doing. He was surprised to see Katakura-kun outside with them. When he saw the hall pass, he figured that they stopped him in the middle of him coming back from the bathroom. He'd set them straight. No one gets away with being troublemakers.

"What are you doing out here, Katakura-kun?" Hojo said.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I was walking back from the bathroom and was stopped by Masamune-sama and Motochika-dono," Kojuro bowed.

"Well get back to class. They are in deep trouble."

"Yes sir, Hojo-sensei."

Kojuro began to power walk, afraid of what would happen to him if he continued to be outside his class. He almost felt sorry for the three boys, but they had caused their troubles themselves. He would teach them better after school. He really didn't know that they would have him as their homeroom teacher...he scared even the seniors.

"Will we learn about Vincent soon?" Motochika asked innocently.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you completely."

The three boys looked at each other in complete confusion. He basically said that he knew where Vincent Valentine was at in his coffin which meant that they're suspicions were true. This man was Professor Hojo and they might die before school year was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiwasaki here! Hi, everybody. How are you doing? Yes, Chapter 4 of Basara High is here and ready for you to read. This chapter is kind of short, though it gets you to see how they are. Well all my chapters so far are about getting to know the characters and how they are reacting to the first day of High School. That's what makes it special. The plot comes later. Almost way later! I am so happy about this fanfiction though! It's so…so awesome. I love it. I really love it. It's like the only fanfiction that I actually planned out completely. It's like…like…nya! Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara. Please, you see how Yukimura acts here…he'd be even more innocent in the anime and games. Masamune would still be Masamune. Can't get rid of that. I am so glad that you all are liking it. It makes me proud.**

**Nami-la-Folle: I highly doubt that I will stop in the middle. Probably forget to make a sequel or something like that. It's the only thing I can think of. As for their personalities. I based them off my friends and myself. Hence why Masamune was called Kiwasaki in the first chapter and Motochika was called Shoto. Yukimura so far is the only one in the main characters that I haven't based off someone. T^T Lack of a love life.**

**Galacticx Knight: Yes Kotaro will be in. Next chapter. I will spoil that much for you. ^_^ He's going to be fun.**

* * *

_**Azure Meal**_

Ieyasu, Kojuro, Masamune, and Motochika all sat on the roof of Basara High together for lunch. The four were eating bentos; Masamune, Motochika, and Kojuro's were all supplied by the black haired teen while Ieyasu got his from the school cafeteria. It was shocking that all four of them actually had the same lunch period and even stranger that they all were going to sit on the roof. The power of friendship was something that was greater than anything else that they knew of.

Masamune took out his Ipod and rummaged through Kojuro's book bag for the teen's speakers. He was one of those people that loved to have music with him wherever he went and no matter what he was doing. He knew that they would all appreciate the music he would play from his Ipod. Then he thought about the smile he saw on the little brunette that he shared all his classes with. No, not Ieyasu, the one he just...well more like half-way met. He learned through the introductory phases of each class that the boy was named Sanada, Yukimura. He never heard of the last name Sanada before outside of anime and Persona so he imagined that the kid was sweet. He sighed happily and felt the blush creep up to his cheeks. What could he say? He actually likes the boy and there was nothing else to it.

Motochika ate one of his shrimp tempura with a happy look on his face. He was having a very boring day at school, okay he usually he had a boring day at school when he didn't let himself sleep. Though today, with only introductions and absolutely nothing else besides the teachers' talking about what to expect for the year, it was worse than usual. He wished that he could just sleep the day away and eats Kojuro's cooking, but that would mean that he wouldn't get the chance to see his beloved Mori-kun. He had settled on calling the rude brunette Mori-kun just to irritate him even further. It was funny to him to just watch him get upset about something as simple as a name. He grabbed another shrimp and popped it into his mouth happily. At least this school year seemed like it would be extremely fun. It would be the first time that he and his cousin would be crushing on someone at the same time and the two boys that they were crushing on happened to be friends.

Ieyasu looked at the lunches that his two friends had. He felt a little jealous that they had someone who cared enough to make them home cooked bentos and bring it to school for them. Well maybe if he became better friends with them, he could get one too. He actually liked them for who they were, even if their grades were atrocious to him. Home cooked lunches were just an added bonus to being their friend, he guessed. He just felt lucky enough to even be considered their friend, especially since in middle school they just seemed to be the ones to stick up for the "little guys" as they put it. Maybe they were his friends because of the fact that they protected him from bullies the most. He was thinking too hard on this subject and he knew it. He stopped himself and just took a bite out of his steamed pork bun. It was highly delicious.

Kojuro watched the three other teens eat with a smile on his face. It was such a beautiful day outside and they got to share their lunchtime together on the roof of the school. His jeans would be ruined but it would be worth it since he gets to spend time with them and their friend, Tokugawa, Ieyasu. He may not show it often how much he honestly enjoys being around them, mainly because he usually ends up cleaning their messes or having to make them do right, but he loves being around them. And on the first day of school, it made everything better. He picked up his chopsticks to eat some of his rice before he noticed that Masamune hadn't moved in a good two minutes. His eye was opened and he was breathing, but it was strange for him not to move or say anything in that long of a time.

"Masamune-sama?" Kojuro reached out for his friend.

"**I'm awake**!" Masamune said in English.

Now before we get into details about this conversation, it is best that everyone knows that Masamune speaks in English at the most random of moments. It's a habit of his that he wasn't sure where he got it from, most likely from all the American sitcoms and listening to Persona 3 music which most of it has English lyrics. Usually he can't tell when he says anything in English; it just happens even if he says something in Japanese before and after whatever he said in English. So instead of Motochika and Kojuro asking for him to translate what he says, in which a disaster is most likely to happen, they just learned to speak English themselves. Saves a lot of time. Back to our regularly scheduled conversation.

"No one said that you were sleeping. It is quite evident that your eye is open," Kojuro tilted his head.

"Oh. Well, what do you want?"

"I was wondering why the hell you were so quiet. It's usually impossible to keep you quiet during school, especially when you're with Motochika-dono."

"It's nothing," and the blush came back.

Motochika, who was about to take his PSP out of Kojuro's book bag, looked at Masamune with a huge smirk on his face. This was going to be fun, tormenting him about his new crush. It was a part of being in the Date-Chosokabe-Katakura Household. Anytime someone got a crush on someone else, it was to be made fun of for no reason other than to make fun of them.

"Were you thinking about Yukimura?" Motochika said.

"Maybe...I mean **hell no**," Masamune got defensive.

"Who is this Yukimura?" Kojuro asked.

"Um...he's this guy in our homeroom and probably some of Masamune's other classes that I'm not in. He has really long brown hair and big brown eyes," Ieyasu said, shakily.

"His hair isn't just brown; it's a really light shade of brown, like tan or something. And his eyes are like that of a doe, big, filled with innocence, brown, sparkly," Masamune was on the verge to say everything about the boy's appearance.

"He's Mune-chan's newest crush factor," Motochika smirked harder.

"It's only the first day of school and he's looking for a boyfriend? I should have known," Kojuro face palmed himself.

"Please, Princess Shoto already has his eyes set on a certain moody brunette who happens to be Yukimura's friend. So don't go talking about me on my man hunt," Masamune scowled.

Motochika glared over at Masamune who was already glaring at him. They started laughing at each other as if everything that had just happened was never there. This was how they always acted towards each other. Neither one could stay mad at the other for no longer than probably three seconds, though the longest was five minutes. It's believed that Masamune has a mental disorder that messes with his emotions or that Motochika made a puppet out of Masamune's body so that he could have a friend that never got mad at him. Whatever the reason, it tended to freak everyone out. It just wasn't natural people!

"Honestly, you two...wait Motochika-dono, you like someone?" Kojuro's eyes had gotten wider. "Yeah. His name is Motonari, but I call him Mori-kun," Motochika's grin looked like something from Bleach.

"Masamune-sama, you also like someone?"

"Yeah, Yukimura. We were just talking about him," Masamune frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Katakura-senpai?" Ieyasu asked.

"Those two never liked anyone at the same time. The whole world is gonna to be destroyed now."

"Really? Sounds fun," Masamune hooked his Ipod to the speakers.

"Can I use an anchor on it? Can my anchor be like a spear or a harpoon? Mune-chan can have like a million swords!" Motochika was getting excited.

"I feel as if I should be afraid. Should I be afraid?" Ieyasu moved closer to Kojuro.

"Be very afraid. Whenever Motochika-dono and Masamune-sama think up plans it's never something good," Kojuro shook his head.

Music blared from the speakers as Masamune put on the song Sword Summit by T.M Revolution. He smirked when the song was blaring through and decided to put on another song. He was smiling when he heard Wiping All Out from Persona 3 Portable came on. He jumped up in glee and put his hands up like a boxer. He looked at Motochika, who stood up as well. The jacket tie around his neck was placed on his torso and he placed one hand in his pocket. The two of them gave smirks to each other. "Been a little while but I'm still battling moving fast. While you's just prattling. No time for me No tangling hit you in the spot with no angle and." Motochika rapped.

"**I'm not a princess. No cutie, girlfriend. Oh no don't you know.**" Masamune sung.

"Masamune-sama, aren't you supposed to be Shinjiro and Motochika-dono as Akihiko?" Kojuro asked.

"Yeah. We traded just for the day. I'm gonna kick some ass!" Motochika raised his visible hand.  
"Well, waiting is part of my strategy," Masamune pouted.

"I am so confused about all this," Ieyasu tilted his head.

"It's Persona 3. Masamune is pretty much in love with said game," Kojuro patted the youngest boy's back.

The older teen pulled down Masamune so the boy was sitting down. Motochika took that as he needed to sit down too. So the four teens were sitting down eating their lunches like normal. Well Masamune started going through his Ipod again, looking for something to listen to. Motochika started playing Monster Hunter again and smiled as he started carving up Amatsumagatsuchi, badass status totally went up.

When Masamune's Ipod reached Alicia Keys Unthinkable, he could slightly feel a blush come upon his cheeks. Then he tilted his head in confusion as he wondered why he only had 30 songs on it and there were at least 1250 songs on his laptop. He didn't even care as he began to sing.

"**I was wondering maybe could I made a baby, if we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy. Or would it be so beautiful, either way I'm saying, if you ask me I'm ready. If you ask me, I'm ready**," Masamune blushed harder.

Everyone on the rooftop gained a blush on their faces for one reason or another. It wasn't Masamune's singing...so to say. It was more of the lyrics that he was singing and everyone knew who he had in mind when he was singing it. Ieyasu's blush actually showed more of his innocence than anything else about the situation. He was the youngest in the group and the thought of people doing "the unthinkable" always made him blush. Kojuro couldn't believe that his young friend was thinking about that already. It never amazed him when it came down to Masamune's thought process about people he wanted to date. Motochika...well he was blushing too, but his was a little different. He didn't think that his cousin was talking about Yukimura, but his ex who he once sung that exact part to. Freshman year, day one, was really interesting.

* * *

_**Crimson Lunch**_

Yukimura sat on the branch of the Akamatsu, or commonly called the Japanese Red Pine, that was in front of the school with his bento. He felt as if he had a pretty good day even if Motonari had possibly ruined their chances of getting new friends in the homeroom class. He found it pretty funny that the two teens were also in their other classes. Maybe that meant that they could have a redeeming factor in making friends. Though he found the one in blue mesmerizing. He could feel a slight blush creeping to his face. He wanted to know more about the leader of the Date Clan, but he felt as if he knew more than most people did when it came down to him. It was a confusing process and he didn't like it one bit. He took a piece of grilled fish and popped it in his mouth as he thought. If he knew more about the boy than he thought then why couldn't he actually pinpoint it? He hung upside down off the branch and looked straight into Motonari's eyes. He only smiled when he was flicked in the forehead by his best friend.

Motonari sighed at Yukimura's antics but smiled in the end. There was just something about him that could make even the angriest of people smile as if there was nothing in the world that could upset them. He was reading his botany book as he sat back against the trunk of the tree. He had a pretty boring day with doing all those introductions in all of his classes and he was tired of them. He hated the first week of school for that reason alone. No one actually wanted them to do work, he loved to do school work and take tests. No! They had to do all these introductions to make sure that everyone knows who they are. He was pretty sure that they all didn't care, he could care less about all these students and what makes them "special" to the entire world. He just angered himself thinking about it. So he looked at Yukimura's smiling face and got a smile back on his.

Keiji was feeding Yumekichi some fruit that Matsu packed in his bento. He figured that she was packed it for his favorite little monkey because he rarely ate that stuff. He had eaten his fish and rice and pork bun already. He loved his aunt's cooking more than he loved being outdoors. In fact, that was the only thing that would get him in the house was her calling for dinner. He looked over at Yukimura, who was on the branch next to his, and laughed a little. It wasn't rare to see him doing something that would be considered strange to people their own ages. A free spirit. That was exactly why he liked being around the little brunette. There was almost nothing that could stop him from smiling and having a completely good time. The young Maeda wanted a life like that where all that was needed of him was to smile.

Sasuke was sitting at the base of the tree with Kenshin eating his lunch. He never got much of a chance to speak with the older teen during school hours, mainly because of his followers. At the moment, only one of his followers was at his side, a girl that Sasuke had a serious crush on. Her name was Kasuga...he never found out her family name. All he knew was that she was gorgeous with her blonde hair and long legs and...he had to stop himself from thinking about her. He would start to drool and he knew that girls didn't like it when guys drooled for any reason. He just had to play it cool and act as if he didn't think that the sun revolved around her and that the light from the stars didn't pale in comparison to her beauty.

"Yuki-chan, did you ever open my gift?" Kenshin smiled at the boy above him.

"Oh. No, not yet. I was going to wait until after school, Kenshin-senpai. I'm sorry if this offends you," Yukimura apologized.

"It's no big thing. I was just wondering about it." Kenshin waved his hand.

"You gave him a present, Uesugi-senpai?" Kasuga tilted her head.

"Yes. It was my way of saying congratulations for making it this far in life no matter what anyone said." Kenshin looked at Kasuga.

"That is so nice of you!" Kasuga squealed.

Motonari threw down a piece of bread that hit Kenshin on top of his head. The feminine looking boy looked up to see Motonari reading still, so he assumed that it was an accident. Kasuga on the other hand was upset that anyone, whether it is on purpose or not, would hit Uesugi Kenshin with a piece of food that was most likely bitten off of. So she stood up and put her hands on her hips that were covered by tight blue jeans and glared up at the boy who was reading.

"How dare you hit Uesugi-senpai? Apologize to him at this moment, freshman!" Kasuga yelled.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't told that we allowed women to be in our group that has two extra people in it. I had assumed that I was here with Yukimura and Sasuke, not Maeda, some woman I don't know, and Uesugi-sempai," Motonari retorted.

"You better..." Kasuga had started to say something.

"Watch your tone, Mori. It's only your first day and you seem to only want to make enemies out of everyone around you," Sasuke said.

"I would apologize, but in case you've forgotten, I don't care for other people's opinions. I'm pretty sure that I made it clear that I can live just fine with only Yukimura as my friend. I also have stated that I hate humans in general," Motonari jumped out of the tree.

"Sakaiya-chan?" Yukimura jumped down to hold his friend.

"Mori-san," Keiji also jumped out of the tree.

"Yuki, Maeda, I'm just fine. You have no reason to even think of being worried," Motonari said.

"Sasuke-kun, you know that Motonari-kun has problems making friends. No one wants to try to understand him and takes everything he says seriously. Besides, it's only the first day, everyone is on edge so making friends is harder. So you don't have to be so mean to him," Yukimura glared at his older brother.

Kenshin gave a soft smile as he watched the young Sanada stand up for his best friend. He knew very well that Mori had only one friend and Yukimura would never let anyone talk bad about him. They were close and it made the older teen wonder if there was something more to their bond than just a friendship.

Sasuke was shocked that his little brother would speak to him like that never mind the glare that was being directed at him. He could only say that it was partially his fault, but at the same time Mori needed to be knocked down a few pegs. For as long as they all have known each other, the brunette always seemed to think that he was better than everyone and the only person even close to his level was his little brother. How in the world did he expect to get through life treating people like they were trash?

"Ex...excuse...excuse me...me. May...may I sit with you," a girl asked shakily.

Everyone looked towards the school and saw the girl in question standing there. She had waist length black hair that was combed straight back and big violet eyes that showed how afraid she was. She wore a pink shirt that stopped at her waist with one short sleeve on her left side and nothing on the right side. She had a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh that had a big pink bow on the back. White knee-length socks covered her legs as black loafers did her feet. Her hands were covered with black fingerless gloves and held her bento box.

Before anyone could answer her question, Motonari walked over to her. He looked at her with such intensity in his green eyes that no one had ever seen before. If anyone had seen him, they would have assumed that he was checking her out to see if she was dating material. He was seeing if she had any fears of being around him and if she was just right to be around him and Yukimura. He didn't care about the rest of them; they could all go to hell, well maybe not Maeda just for the simple fact that he seemed genuinely worried about him. He tilted his head when she didn't back up but showed a shy smile towards him. That was something that he wasn't expecting at all.

"Who is that?" Keiji whispered.

"She's in my language arts class. I think her name is Oda, Oichi," Sasuke said.

"Well, Motonari, is Miss Oda fit to sit with us?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. Oichi-chan, if I may call you that, you may sit in the tree with me," Motonari said sweetly.

"Yes, you may call me Oichi-chan," she giggled. "I would love to sit in the tree with you."

If jaws could drop to the floor, then that whole area would have been filled with dropped jaws. No one had ever seen...or even heard of Motonari being nice to anyone that he just met. Now there was this girl who appeared out of nowhere that he was helping to get into the tree branch that he was sitting on at one point. They all just couldn't believe the sight. Well Yukimura recovered first, kind of expected as he was the only one that had any type of belief that his best friend was nice.

"Go Sakaiya-chan! I knew that you could find a friend on the first day!" Yukimura cheered.

"It has to be because of what pops said this morning. There is no way that he could be nice to anyone for any other reason than pops," Sasuke whispered still in disbelief.

"...So does this mean that Mori-san is straight?" Keiji wondered out loud.

"Everyone can make friends. It goes to show that all he needs is someone who isn't afraid of his hard exterior," Kenshin smiled.

Motonari wasn't listening to any of them talk about him. He climbed the tree and sat with Oichi. She was an intriguing person, not as intriguing as his best friend of course, but nonetheless intriguing. He touched her hand by accident as he was reaching for his botany book and was surprised by the blush she produced. He wondered if he had finally found another person that he would call his friend. He just couldn't believe that there was someone out there that could make him feel happy besides Yukimura's odd self.

"You like botany?" Oichi asked.

"Yes. I find the study of plants to be fascinating. They are like humans, but much more kind as they allow many organisms to live near them or inside them," Motonari said with a smile.

"I think the same way. Humans tend to be so cold to other organisms and even to other humans unless it's to get something that they want. Yet, take this Akamatsu tree for example, it gives us oxygen to breathe and is allowing us to sit on it." Oichi smiled.

The two talked about the lives of plants and trees and all that stuff. It was still amazing to watch Motonari interact with other people and in a friendly way. To the others, it wasn't the same teen that they knew for years. This was someone that they knew nothing about and that as scaring all but Yukimura. It was most likely because he was the only one who knew that Motonari could be close to people when he wanted to be. Usually there weren't any people with his mind set around so it bothered him. Only Yukimura knew of that.

* * *

_**More of That Strange Purple**_

Masamune, Motochika, and Ieyasu were sitting in their homeroom class once again waiting for Hojo to come and give them their last thing of the day. Well they were just waiting to torment him with more questions about Vincent Valentine and Sephiroth. Motochika and Masamune were, Ieyasu just wanted that day to end since he would be forever known as the third wheel to those two. They were a trio that caused the most hell in their classes...or the duo that all the teachers wanted to separate.

Yukimura, Motonari, and Keiji sat in their seats from that morning as well, waiting. Yukimura kept stealing glances at Masamune wishing that the boy would look at him so they could make a conversation or something. Motonari had another book about botany out, this one was given to him by Oichi, and didn't care if the Shiori Baka looked at him or not. Keiji was just wishing for some excitement at the end of the day so that he could leave school with something awesome to talk about.

"Sanada-kun, why are you **looking** at me?" Masamune finally looked at the boy.

"Ne? What?" Yukimura asked.

"Do you not understand Japanese?" Masamune tilted his head.

"I do. But you said something I didn't understand. Do you speak another language or something?" Yukimura's eyes lit up.

"I only speak Japanese. Speaking another language isn't in the Date Plan." Masamune said, simply.

"Oh. I'm still confused." Yukimura smiled.

Masamune shook his head and just wanted to pat the boy on his head. He was so adorable and cute and perfect. He was going to make the boy his boyfriend and soon his husband. When he ruled the world, that brunette would be on his arm...in his arms and bed for the rest of their lives. He wasn't going to let him get away.

Yukimura smiled as he continued to look at Masamune. He wondered what was under that black eye patch and why it was there. He wanted to know the boy's favorite color, most likely blue. He had to know about the boy's favorite foods. He just wanted to know so much. There was just something about this leader of the Date Clan that made him want to know so much about him. Somewhere in his mind were thoughts about lightning...he wasn't sure why that was even there.

"Mori-kun!" Motochika gave the boy a hug.

"Go away, Shiori Baka!" Motonari tried to move the bigger boy off him.

"No. I wanted to hug you all day, and now I have," Motochika's grin grew wider.

"Why do you continue to bother me?" Motonari was pushing even harder.

"Because you're so damn sexy when you're mad," Motochika stopped his squeezing, but continued holding him.

"The hell...?" Motonari was on the verge of freaking out.

"Every time you insult me, I just want to kiss you," Motochika just couldn't believe how much he was saying.

"Are you sane?" Motonari had stopped his struggling.

"I dunno. I just know that you're the cutest person I've ever met." Motochika laughed.

Motonari sighed as he realized that he had gotten the attention of an idiot. He could only hope that that this was a phase that would end shortly. It was just something that he knew for sure that he couldn't deal with it on a daily basis. He hated it when people thought that he would make the best boyfriend, and hated it even more when he hated the guts of that person.

Motochika backed off the smaller boy when he felt that the hug was over. He saw the glare that he was supposed to be receiving and laughed a bit. Then in a burst of courage, kissed his darling Mori-kun on the tip of his nose. He really did like that boy. He never thought that he would actually gain a crush on a boy until he saw that one. This school year...

"Sit down, young fast asses. I swear at your age, we weren't thinking about sex, we were more worried about not getting eaten by rabid jackals," Hojo walked into the room.

"Professor Hojo, welcome back," Masamune smirked.

"Damnit, I forgot that you were in my final class," Hojo sighed.

"Yeah. We're still wondering about Vincent Valentine," Motochika said.

"Will you leave that be?!" Hojo yelled.

"Where is Nibelheim?!" Masamune and Motochika yelled. Well Masamune said "Nibble my butt."

Let's just say that they were kicked out of the classroom once again. They stood outside holding buckets of water in their hands and three books on the top of their heads. Hojo could tell that those two were going to be the ones that he was going to kick out almost every day of the school year. He was really glad that he didn't have to teach them all day. He would scream until the hump in his back went straight. Then he sighed again. He still had them in his class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Kiwasaki is back with Chapter 5 of Basara High. *waves* Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had much of a computer access lately. And I'm totally borrowing this one right now so I have to give it back sometime soon. I promise you that I will work on Chapter 6 quickly. Now let's answer the reviewers.  
_Kaien-Aerknard_: I thank you for reading and reviewing and saying that you enjoy it. As for Masamune's speech, it's more or less him getting used to Yukimura. It isn't permanent at all.  
_Guest_: Oh thank you person I have no idea who you are. I think Yukimura is the cutest and I usually have the most fun writing him but often forget to keep him in character because he's so cute. Masamune is always "attacking" him in his mind anyway.  
_Villainous_: Yes. Masamune knows what his sexuality is, Motochika however just finds himself Motonari-sexual. Yukimura was meant to be very childish and adorable, I guess I did make him feminine. Though, just a small spoiler alert, Yukimura also hasn't hit puberty yet. Sasuke can't drive just yet and I haven't thought of his vehicle except maybe an electric scooter sooner or later. Kojuro may or may not get along with him, it all depends on how he treats Masamune as he is the only thing that Kojuro seems to be concerned about with people.  
Okay now disclaimer: Kiwasaki is too broke to own Sengoku Basara. Any suings will get you nowhere because you will randomly find a Kojuro with a leek ready to bash someone plus flying anchors of Motochika. Yeah it's like that. Warnings are shounen-ai as usual. *passes out against the laptop* Please read and enjoy this eleven paged chapter...way longer than the others.**

* * *

**Azure Dreaming**

_**Masamune stood in a field of flowers. The flowers were of the**_ _**Wasurenagusa (forget-me-nots), Kuchinashi (gardenia), and Renge (lotus) types. He walked around trying to figure out where he was. He looked down at himself and noticed that he wasn't wearing anything that he had ever seen before. He wore a white kimono with a blue ob, blue tabi, and a pair off straw zori. He tilted his head as he tried to understand this.**_

_** He saw a person wearing a beautiful red kimono. He wasn't sure why his body was moving over to that person, or why his hair was pulled back into as ponytail by a piece of string. He wasn't sure how, but he felt like he knew that person.**_

_** He touched the person's shoulder and the person turned around. He couldn't see their face, but he could see the light brown hair that was surrounding his face. A beautiful smile graced those gorgeous lips, lips that he wasn't sure why he wanted to kiss. There was just something about them. They were familiar and loving and…and…**_

_** He wasn't sure when he kissed the young person in front of him. In fact, he placed his hands on their cheeks and tilted that face upwards. The other person placed their tongue on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. He gave a light moan as they moved closer and deepened their kiss. He wanted nothing more than to become closer to that person.**_

_** That mouth went down to his neck as their wandering hands went under his kimono to touch his bare chest. Their left hand touched one of his nipples and started pinching it. He gave a sharp intake of air, arching his back so that his nipple could be touched more. Why did that feel so good? Who was that person that could pleasure him like so?**_

_** The person's mouth went lower on him as did their hands. Masamune could feel his legs beginning to give out as their mouth went over to his right nipple. It was too much, way too much for him to handle. His obi was untied and those hands found their way to his bare thighs.**_

**~~  
**Masamune woke up and sat straight up in his bed. He looked over at his clock and groaned that he still had twenty minutes left to sleep. That dream…he stopped thinking about it as he looked down. He saw the tent in his boxers and bit his lip to stop from screaming. It seemed that his dream had not only messed with his sleep, he was also sporting a huge problem. It was just one of those days.

He got out of his bed and decided that this was going best solved in his shower. He walked into the bathroom to start his shower. Twenty minutes early. This was annoying him more than normal. Just one day of normalcy this week would do some good.

* * *

**Purple...Violet... Something**

Masamune was sitting at his desk an hour or so later. It was History Class and Muneshige Tachibana, the history teacher, had yet to arrive so he was chatting with Motochika, Kojuro, and Ieyasu like always. He was wondering where his brunette was hiding at so early in the morning. It turned out that they had to go to History Class first thing in the morning on Thursdays. Oh well, he knew that he would see his beloved soon and with that soon he would forget all the problems of the day. Not that he was having many problems. More of, he just didn't like how Kojuro kept picking out outfits for him to wear to school. Today's outfit was a tight black t-shirt with a golden crescent moon on it, a pair of blue skinny jeans with his favorite silver chain on his left thigh, and a pair of black sneakers with golden crescent moons on the sides. It wasn't something that he would have normally worn, but Kojuro kept saying that he needed to wear something that didn't stand out completely. Yeah, like the eye-patch that he was forced to wear everyday wasn't something that stood out as it was.

Motochika smiled as he thought about how close he was to spending some time with his beloved Mori-kun. He started acting like a young school girl as he kept looking towards the door that led into the classroom. He wanted to be near the anti-social brunette that gave him the most happiness that he could ever hope for in the last twenty-four hours. He even decided to look the closest that he could to his best. His eye-patch was now a purple one that covered his left eye. The shirt that he wore was a purple t-shirt with a golden crown on it, his jeans were black and form fitting, and finally the black and purple Converses that he wore on his feet. His hair was held back by a white head band that also covered the strap of his eye-patch.

Kojuro placed his head on his desk, trying not to be associated with Masamune and Motochika. As much as he loved those two, he just couldn't help but wish that they would just shut up and stop trying to get him in trouble. It wasn't like they didn't see each other all day, every day anyway. Well it would all be okay...wait no. They had lunch after that class. Damnit! He was stuck with them again. Who thought of their schedules that they had anyway? He had to beat the living hell out of them with one of his leeks.  
Ieyasu sat still wondering if he moved or said anything, if they would suddenly lash out at him. He could tell that they were on edge, most likely because the boys that his friends liked weren't in the class yet. Well, he hadn't figured out why Katakura-senpai was upset. It was probably one of those things that he wouldn't figure out for a very long time.

Yukimura was carried into the room by his older brother. The moment Masamune caught the..._his_...lovely brunette being carried into the room, he got a little defensive. How dare someone else steal his future boyfriend! Oh no. This was going to be a fight. He already knew it!  
Motonari hid behind Sasuke as they walked into the History Class. He was not ready to see the Shiori Baka yet. In fact, all he wanted to do was run as far away from him as possible. Why didn't he go to the school his parents suggest...oh yeah, his parents suggested it. Well...no, he still couldn't think of what could be worse than doing something that they wanted him to do.

"Mori-kun, you came back to me!" Motochika ran to glomp the boy.

"No! I hate you, baka!" Motonari tried to run.

"Running makes me want to chase you. And I will chase you until you realize that you are mine forever," Motochika followed him.

"Why do you keep tormenting me?!" Motonari almost whined.

"Oi Brownie Scout, what's with my Yuki-swan?" Masamune stood up.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke gave a glare.

"You heard me. What did you do to my Yuki-swan? I'll kick your ass, Brownie Scout." Masamune took three pens into his hands.

"Do you even know who I am?" Sasuke started glaring.

"A Brownie Scout. One that I'm gonna beat the living hell out of for hurting my future boyfriend!" Masamune clicked his tongue.

Sasuke blinked slowly as he put his younger brother in an empty seat. He wondered what the deal was with the young brunette wearing the eye-patch. He had to have some kind of strange mental illness that was plaguing him. He didn't remember that kid being there the day before when they were all introducing themselves, and if he was, he wasn't that loud. Then again, he didn't remember his little brother being in that class with him.

"Sasuke-kun...it's alright. Masamune-dono is just worried about my wellbeing. He's nice like that," Yukimura yawned.

"I think our ideas of nice are two totally different things," Sasuke sat in the seat in front of his little brother.

Yukimura just gave a cute little smile and stood up. He was going to go talk to Masamune for a little bit before sitting down next to his big brother. The guy was genuinely worried about him. He had to explain that nothing was wrong, he was just really sleepy. When he said really sleepy, he meant that he wasn't sure how long his legs would keep him up before he passed out on the floor. He shouldn't have spent the night playing games with Motonari. But they were so fun!

When Masamune saw the light brunette stumble over a desk, he quickly got up and ran to his side. What could he say? He just wanted to make sure that the boy was okay, so that they could get to know each other better. They were going to be really close before the end of that month and he knew it. Then he would ask the boy out on a date. It was all played out wonderfully in his head.

That was until he felt the lovely boy fall directly on top of him. They landed on the floor, missing a few desks as they fell. He was unsure how the little boy that he loved dearly could weigh as much as his cousin. It felt as bad as trying to move Motochika when he got into his lazy mode. The young long haired brunette wasn't exactly sure why, but he had a blush on his cheeks. He wasn't expecting to be sitting, or lying, on top of another guy. Well laying on top of another guy and in between his legs as well. The two stayed that way for at least thirty seconds. That's when Kojuro and Sasuke decided to go over to them.

"Masamune-sama, release the boy or I will hit you with a leek...again," Kojuro threatened.

"He's sitting on top of me!" Masamune whined.

"As if I honestly believe that," Kojuro sighed.

"It's true, senpai. I'm sitting on top of Masamune-dono," Yukimura smiled innocently.

"Yukimura, you get off that perverted bastard this instant!" Sasuke yelled.

"Who said I was perverted? I don't think that way at all," Masamune pouted.

"Tell that to the magazines hidden under your bed and in Motochika-dono's closet and under the table in the living room and behind the TV in the study," Kojuro muttered.

"A couple of them are mine," Motochika said after grabbing Motonari in a hug.

"So you're a perverted Shiori Baka Ogre! Let me go! What the hell am I feeling against my backside? That better be a damn pencil!" Motonari screamed.

"Oh no...They're already at it," Ieyasu sighed.

Motochika put Motonari back down on the ground with a smile on his face. He never released the poor boy from the grip on the boy's thin waist. He was just so close to being able to kiss those pouting lips of the boy in front of him. He was getting a little too happy.

"Mori-kun, when are you going to get married to me?" Motochika asked.

"Never! You have to be the only human alive that makes me want to go on a murder spree!" Motonari was ready to chew off his bottom half if it meant freedom.

"Awww. And what weapon would you use to kill all those people in a declaration of our love?" the smile on the white haired teen's face was filled with mischief.

"Release me at once! You will regret it!" Motonari wasn't sure he could get his voice up that high.

"He'd use a metal hula hoop with blades on it!" Yukimura shouted in complete ignorance.

"Shut up, Yuki! He doesn't need to...agh!" Motonari sighed.

Motochika squeezed Motonari's waist tightly and brought the boy closer to him. It was just one of those days that the smaller boy wished he hadn't gone to school. Day two...only the second day of the school year and he was ready to just blow it up. He couldn't do that. Not just yet.

A man walked into the classroom filled with disruptive students. His brown eyes scanned over to see the six students not in their seats and yelling at one another. He ran his left hand through his chin length brown hair with a sigh. He was guessing that three of them were from Hojo's homeroom class. It would make sense that they would be disruptive. Yet, Katakura, Kojuro wasn't someone he would have guessed to do such a thing. He had the boy in his class the year before and he was so quiet and obeyed every rule. Did...did that mean that these students of Hojo's were just that bad?

He walked over to his desk and grabbed something out of one of the drawers. He threw it at Motochika, Motonari, Sasuke, Masamune, and Yukimura not wanting to hurt Kojuro. They all looked at him and the looks on their faces was priceless. It was as if they all knew that they were in some seriously deep shit. The man just smiled at them, holding onto what looked like Pokeballs. They quickly ran to their seats hoping to not bring forth more of his wrath upon them.

He placed his deadly weapons back in his desk and watched his students run to their seats. He was hoping that he wouldn't need to use them until the third week of school and yet it was only the second day. Well at least it gave him something to think about for their first project. Though, what he found most interesting about it all was how four of them looked as if they were couples. Their first project of the year was going to be one that no one would ever forget.

Masamune smiled when he saw that Yukimura had taken a seat near him. That made it easier for them to be able to talk and be close to each other. More importantly it gave him a good look at the boy's butt. So he was a slight pervert. Sue him! Wait don't do that. He might actually win it...somehow.

Motochika basically dragged Motonari to the empty seat in front of the seat he was occupying. Luckily, Ieyasu was sitting near Kojuro, who was basically on the other side of the classroom. Now...he would not only get his hugs on a regular, but possibly a kiss. Yeah! No one thought like the great Motochika Chosokabe!  
"Alright, class," the teacher said, after everyone settled down.

"Hello, Tachibana-sensei," the class replied to him.

"Sorry that I'm like ten minutes late. I had gotten lost on the path of life and well, couldn't make it here on time," Muneshige smiled at his class.

"I apologize for the rude behavior of the class while you were away then," some random, unimportant, no needs to be here really, character said.

"Yes, well, Unimportant-kun, it's okay. You'll never be heard or seen from again. So please don't kiss my butt in the one part you are in." Muneshige said.

The rest of the class stayed quiet. No one wanted to laugh at the boy or girl's problem. Well Masamune was stifling it back as if he wouldn't get in trouble if he did do anything wrong. Yukimura looked over at him and almost pleaded with him to stop it. Then the two of them blushed when their eyes connected with each other. It was just that adorable teenager's awkwardness that made it all better.

"I have a project for all of you to do and it isn't to be turned in until the end of November. That does not mean that it's going to be rushed at the end. Because I want you all to write about a person in this class. Find out their history, family, interests, and all that stuff," Muneshige said.

"Can we pick our partners?" Ieyasu said quietly.

"Sorry, Tokugawa-kun, I'm picking partners. I'll get started with some of the most obvious. Date-kun and Sanada-kun are partners. Chosokabe-kun and Mori-san, you two are partners. Katakura-kun, you will be paired with Amago-kun. Tokugawa-kun, it shall be you and Tadakatsu-kun. Sarutobi-san, you and Fuma-kun..."

Everyone important zoned out after that. Well Motonari stared with his eyes wide open with the fear of having to be near that Shiroi Baka Ogre any more than necessary. What cruel god or goddess would do something like this to him?

Our main heroes looked over to the black haired, brown eyed boy known as Amago, Haruhisa. He was an unknown character to them, but Kojuro knew a little about him. In fact, we'll let you in on a little secret. Kojuro has been crushing on that guy since his freshman year of high school. It was a little embarrassing that he was going to work closely with him. This project was going to be one of the most...well let's say original things ever.

* * *

**After School Time in Purple**

Our group of now twelve people, goodness do they multiply, stood outside the gates of school. Now we'll do a roll call to see who all was there. Masamune Date, Kojuro Katakura, Motochika Chosokabe, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Yukimura Sanada, Sasuke Sarutobi, Motonari Mori, Keiji Maeda, Oichi Oda, Tadakatsu Honda, Kotaro Fuma, and Haruhisa Amago. All of those teens together, in one place, at the exact same time that wasn't a class room in school. Just imagine it all.

Kojuro left to go get his car from the back parking lot, regretting that he has to leave Masamune and Motochika with the other teens unattended. The other teens were all standing together wondering whether or not if they should talk or do something. Of course, Kojuro would be happy that people were conversing with his two best friends. Then again, they all knew how Masamune and Motochika acted around Motonari and Yukimura, so it could be a bad thing.

"So Katakura-san drives you two to and from school?" Sasuke gave a glare to Masamune and Motochika.

"Yeah. _Kojuro_ has been driving us the pass couple of days. Kind of special that a junior is driving us around and all," Masamune grinned.

"I know a senior…" Yukimura said softly. "Motonari-kun does too."

"Nya! Yuki~swan knows a senior?" Masamune moved over to drape an arm over the smaller boy.

Sasuke quickly stopped all of that from happening. He moved his little brother over and grabbed the arm of Masamune. He gave a smirk at the now growling teen. He was learning quickly about this boy. All that he wanted was to be around Yukimura and without knowing more about this Date, he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Mori-kun also knows this senior!" Motochika squealed.

"My name is Mori-san!" Motonari said through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter. Soon you will be, Motonari Chosokabe. We'll have little kids running around and being the most adorable kids in the entire world," Motochika smiled.

"Mori-san having children. That sounds pretty cute," Oichi said softly.

"What? Oichi-chan, I can't have kids with this ogre!" Motonari looked at his new friend.

"Looks like the girlie understands what I'm saying," Motochika said.

"Not at all, Chosokabe-san. I was just saying that if Mori-san has children, they would be really cute," Oichi gave a smile.

Motochika's smile downed down into a twitching of his lips. She just said that she didn't want his Mori-kun to have children with him. Well then, he would just show her that their kids would be perfect. No, the children of Motonari and Motochika were going to be so perfect that perfect couldn't describe them.

"Um…so how are we going to do the project?" Ieyasu asked, timidly.

"**Good point**. We do have to start working on this soon," Masamune said.

"A project? What is it about?" Keiji freed Yumekichi from her prison in his yellow jacket.

Masamune, Yukimura, Motochika, and Motonari looked over at the brunette with the long hair in the ponytail. They had forgotten that he wasn't in their History Class. He had to go to Language Arts that day. They hadn't realized that he wasn't going to have to do the project with them.

"Tachibana-sensei gave us a project to do for his history class today. He paired us up so that we could get some information about each other's backgrounds. It isn't due until November, but we still have to get to know each other before even thinking about writing anything down," Haruhisa said.

Almost as if on cue, Kojuro came to the front of the school with his Toyota IQ. His speakers were playing his current song of choice Joy from the video game Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3. He looked over at the group of teens. He saw Haruhisa talking and quickly found a blush come creeping to his cheeks. Right, now he was acting like Masamune and Motochika. He could compose himself a little better than that. He knew that he could.

He thought about the project that he was being forced into doing, the one with Haruhisa. If he was blushing now, when they were so far away from each other, he couldn't imagine what it would be like when they were to be close to each other. He opened the passenger side door.

"Come on, Masamune-sama and Motochika-dono." Kojuro called from inside the car.

"Hold on, Battle-Butler. We're trying to figure out how to get this project done," Motochika said.

Kojuro sighed and felt a blush on his face. That project had him being in close contact with his crush Amago. That was the best thing that he could think of. Until he realized that Motochika and Masamune were going to be around their crushes too. Masamune…in the same space with that poor innocent boy…what was Tachibana-sensei thinking? He only sighed and changed the song to It Ends Tonight by All American Rejects. Oh yes, he felt depression surging through his veins.

Masamune released his arm from Sasuke's grasps as he gave a smirk. The one place that they all could go to and not get in trouble was his penthouse. He could show Yukimura his room and let him see what it was like to be a part of the Date Clan. He found himself struggling to hold in his chuckling. Oh yes, he would get to show Yukimura what his way of living was like. He nodded his head to himself in his thoughts.

Yukimura, upon seeing the smirk, tilted his head. He wondered what was going through the mind of the one-eyed teen. Something told him that it had something to do with him. He wondered what was so important about him that the thoughts of the, assumed older, teen were around him. He pulled on his ponytail as he thought about it. He wasn't a special kid at all. Sure, he was pretty short and didn't weigh much either. That was the only thing he could think of when it came down to being special to anyone.

"Uesugi Café!" Masamune randomly yelled out.

Everyone looked at him. They wondered what was going on through his mind as he yelled that out loud. Of course, Motochika and Ieyasu figured that it was just him being his normal random self. Kojuro, Yukimura, and Motonari thought that Masamune had found a place to go for the school project. Oichi had paid him no attention after the first couple of seconds. Tadakatsu and Kotaro shook their heads wondering what was going on through his head to be so easily loud. Sasuke felt his face scrunch up into a scowl at the brunette.

Then the most surprising, to the group of teens, thing happened. Haruhisa placed a hand on Masamune's shoulder with a smile. He looked at the group and at Kojuro as well. He fist pumped the air with his smile becoming bigger.

"We'll head to the Uesugi Cafe for this project every day," Haruhisa announced.

Any objections to the idea weren't said at all. Masamune and Motochika headed for the small Toyota IQ ready to go to the Café. Kojuro switched the car into gear before Masamune decided to grab Yukimura's hand, bringing the teen with him. Kojuro tilted his head some as he watched his chagrin bring along the smaller brunette. Motochika looked slightly appalled that his cousin would do such a thing so he went after Motonari. The white haired teen was surprised by how light his crush really was.

Sasuke moved to grab his little brother and his brother's best friend. Kotaro beat him to the eye patch wearing teens. He swiftly gets Motonari out of the grip of Motochika while pulling Yukimura away from Masamune. He got them back to Sasuke safely. He nodded his head at a job well done with helping the person he was going to stuck with for the next couple of months.

The two eye patch wearing teens looked back at Sasuke and Kotaro with glares. Kojuro stepped out of the car, shaking his head at his chagrins. The black haired Junior grabbed Masamune before he could run up and do something that they all would regret. Motochika was free to go up and try to punch Kotaro right in his face. No one expected the quiet dark red haired teen to be able to dodge it so smoothly. The smirk on Motochika's face also wasn't expected.

Before Motochika could try to fight some more, Tadakatsu grabbed him. The tall Freshman held him by his shirt with one hand to avoid any fighting. He could enjoy being around them as long as they didn't decide to fight over stupid and petty things, verbally that was. Physical fighting, he didn't want happening at all. In fact, all he wanted was to get through this project in peace and return back to his normal life of being slightly secluded.

Oichi ran over to Motonari and held his hand. She gave a glare towards Motochika at how he handled her friend. Her glare died down as she looked at him and his face of anger. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't be as fearsome as she wanted to be. She just held the hand of the trembling youth. She would be the close friend that he may need. Maybe not as close as the brunette boy, Yukimura.

"What's the deal? Let me go! I want to get my Mori-kun and take him to the cafe," Motochika yelled.

"Tadakatsu-san doesn't like fighting. You were going to attack Fuma-san about Mori-san," Ieyasu said.

"Well Idon't appreciate him taking my boyfriend like that. He's my boyfriend!" Motochika glared at the ninja.

"I am not your damn boyfriend, baka! I hate you and everything you stand for and your entire existance." Motonari's right eye twitched.

Motochika only grinned at hearing him talk some. He calmed down slowly just from hearing his voice even if it was in an insult. There was just something about that boy that made him feel more special than anything. Well even being allowed to live in Masamune's penthouse wasn't as special as Motonari did.

Kojuro was shocked that he didn't have to deal with Motochika and his antics. Instead someone else had done it. He never even thought that someone else could handle him. Maybe he wouldn't need the leeks after all at least for Motochika. Masamune was a whole separate story.

"So, Katakura-san, how are we to get to Uesugi Cafe? I don't think we can all fit in your car, no offense," Sasuke said.

"Well, I can take Masamune-sama, Motochika-dono and two other people," Kojuro answered. Deep in his mind he was hoping to be able to take Haruhisa in his car. The other person didn't even matter as long as he had his crush with him

"Well if we sit people on our laps we can have another three people in the backseat, **you see**," Masamune smirked.

Kojuro and Sasuke both looked at the brunette eye-patch wearing teen. Kojuro shook his head, knowing where his friend's thoughts were. Sasuke on the other hand looked as if he wanted to murder him for even thinking about having his little brother in his lap.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Keiji said.  
"How do you suppose to get us all in there safely?" Kojuro looked over at Keiji with a skeptical look.

"Quite simple, you and someone else can sit in the front seat. The three who are going in the back goes first, then the other three sits on their laps," Keiji explained.

Kojuro shook his head at the thought. It was a preposterous plan, but it would be easier. Now all they had to do was find the other four that would be going with them. He assumed that the young Tokugawa would be coming with them. He was going to ask Haruhisa to sit in the front seat with him. He could feel his face heating up with a blush as he thought about it. It would only be fair to allow Motochika and Masamune their crushes to go along with them. Now that just left one more person.

Oichi gave a slight bow. She gave Motonari a quick kiss on the cheek as she grabbed her bag off the ground. A small smile graced lips as she makes her way in front of the boys.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you this time. I have something to do for my older brother today," she waved goodbye as she walked away.

Tadakatsu followed after her. He made a light grunting sound to Ieyasu, something the small brunette understood easily. The taller teen waved his goodbyes to them.

Keiji smiled as he watched the others leave. He was sure that Matsu was going to be by soon to pick him up to go home. He didn't have to do the project, at least not yet most likely. He saw the Altima pull up in front of them and grabbed his bag.

"Talk to you guys tomorrow," he said cheerfully as he got into his aunt's car.

Once the car left from their sights, Masamune and Motochika grew wide grins on their faces. Motonari, not having the protection of Oichi and Tadakatsu anymore, hid behind Kotaro. Yukimura smiled at Masamune with the cutest little smile he could muster on his face. Sasuke held a glare at the two teens after his brother and best friend. Kotaro was eerily quiet and very hard to tell if he was even there if it wasn't for his bright red hair. Ieyasu hid slightly behind Masamune cowering at the glare from Sasuke. In that time frame, Kojuro was standing in front of Haruhisa, who had a smile on his face.

"Amago-san, I w...would like to kno...know if yo...you would be int...in...inter...interested in ri...riding in my car w...wi...with us?" Kojuro asked, stuttering away.

"Sure thing. I mean we have to get to the Uesugi Cafe anyway, why not go as a group," Haruhisa said.

"That's great. Yo...you can sit up front. You don't have to deal with Masamune-sama that way," Kojuro's blush grew redder.

"Thanks, Kojuro." Haruhisa smiled brightly.

Kojuro went over smoothly, getting his crush to be in his car. Now it was up to Masamune and Motochika to get their crushes into the car. Good luck with that with Sasuke being around. That was like dealing with a mother or father that was way too over protective of their children.

So Masamune decided that he would go first. That way he could teach Motochika the proper way of wooing a person without being a little violent. He smirked as he walked over to Yukimura. He took his smirk away and decided to use a sweet sincere smile. He had to look innocent in order to get the love of his life to be with him. He looked into those doe like eyes of his beloved and felt himself smiling without being forced to.

"Sanada Yukimura, would you like to come with us to the cafe? In Kojuro's car, **you know**?" Masamune asked sheepishly.

"Oh well I would love to go with you guys. But I don't think Sasuke will let me go. And I really don't think that Motonari-chan wants to go either," Yukimura answered.

"Its a free ride there. I think you'll be just fine. Especially with Kojuro driving, you will be beyond safe," Masamune's confidence came back quickly.

"Well that's fine and all. I do want to go and this is for school, so hopefully Sasuke will understand," Yukimura's brown eyes lit up with his happiness.

Sasuke looked over at the two and wondered if he should let him go. After all, this was for their school project. He didn't understand why Tachibana-sensei would have even thought about allowing Yukimura to be stuck with that arrogant bastard, Date, Masamune anyway. It was a stupid idea and to make matters worse was the fact that it seemed beyond obvious that the teen was in love with his brother.

"No, Yukimura. We have to get home and see Ma and then I have to go to work with Pops. So you and Mori have to go home and watch Katsuyori when she goes to work." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's for a school project, Brownie Scout Monkey. You don't want him to get an F on this do you?" Masamune asked.

"No one's talking to you, Date." Sasuke shot a quick glare to Masamune.

"Yes well I want to get started on this project already. I actually want to get an A on this thing, **you see**. And let's face it, after this, I most likely won't do any of my school work again," the glare from the red haired teen didn't have any effect on him.

"Ugh...fine. But if I find out that either one of you touched him or Motonari, I will murder you both." Sasuke sighed.

Masamune, in a fit of excitement, gave the biggest hug possible to Yukimura. The smaller brunette gave out a small giggle as he blushed from the embrace. Masamune took the opportunity to press a small kiss upon the boy's ear. He smirked at his bravery to do so. Yukimura could feel his slight blush becoming a full blown one, with his entire face heating up.

Motonari opened his eyes wide in horror at Sasuke's approval. He looked at Motochika who was grinning wide from one ear to the next. He wanted to back away and make Sasuke take him to back to his parent's home. He couldn't do it. He could not deal with that idiot anymore in the day than what he was supposed to do in school. He sighed as he saw the excitement on Yukimura's blushing face. He would do it for his friendship. He would endure it all for his friendship with the boy he's know for most of his life.

"Mori-kun, are you ready to be amazed by your wonderful Motochika?" the white haired teen asked.

"Shut it, baka. I'm going only for Yukimura's sake. I could careless about this project if It means working with you," Motonari said.

Motochika grabbed Motonari's hand gently. He looked deep into the pool of green eyes with a look of seriousness to him. His own cerulean eyes narrowed in affection.

"Mori-kun, I swear, by my happiness, that I won't hurt you. I just want to do this school project with you," Motochika kissed Motonari's hand.

The brunette looked at Motochika with his eyes wide opened in shock. He narrowed them down to a glare as he took his hand away. He scowled and started walking towards the IQ hoping for the day to end quickly. He stood by the car and tilted his head as he waited.

Kojuro led Haruhisa back to his car and held the door open for him. Ieyasu followed after Masmaune, who basically dragged Yukimura with him to the IQ. Kotaru relunctantly followed after Motochika. That left Sasuske to start his walk back home. He looked back at his little brother and gave a soft, but sad smile. He wasn't ready to let his brother go out on his own. But it was to be done as he had work to do at the store with Shingen.

Haruhisa got in on the passenger side. Kojuro walked around the car and got in the driver's side, glad that he could finally get ready to leave. Masamune got in the middle of Motochika, who was on the left, and Ieyasu who was on the right. Motonari took the opportunity to sit in Ieyasu's lap as far away from Motochika as he could possibly be. Yukimura sat down in Masamune's lap with his blush growing ever the more prominent. Kotaro decided that sitting on another person's lap wasn't for him, so he sat down on the floor in front of Motochika.

The little IQ left the parking lot of the school. The riders of the car chatted away about any and everything that they could think of. Their destination being the Uesugi Cafe where their school work awaited them. More importantly, the chance to become closer to one another.


End file.
